homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
020616- Change of Plans
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOFAF. CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Serios is currently pacing around the main room thinking on something... CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Kyle is tucked away against one of the bookcases. He's staring into space and not moving; it would be easy not to notice him there at all. CGG: Serios stops for a moment in front of one set of bookcases to scan over the books... He then notices Kyle... "Ah. Hello. Mr. Carter... Still. Doing. Well. I. Trust. As. We. Wait. For. Everyone. To. Be. Ready. For. The. Task?" CCC: He recoils suddenly and whacks his head on the bookcase. "what? i, uh, oh. uh, right. fine. yeah." CGG: "....Aside. From. Hitting. Your. Head. Just. Now.... I. Did. Not. Realize. I. Was. That. Quiet...." CCC: "r-right." He grumbles and rubs his head. "...it's, uh, it's not you, you're not... you're fine. uh, how are you, uh, doing?" CGG: "I. Believe. I. Am. Doing. Well. Enough.... A. Bit. Concerned. About. A. Few. Things. With. The. Other. Team. Though..." CCC: "y-yeah... i'm, uh, a little worried about, uh, some of them too." CGG: "I. Would. Ask. What. Your. Worries. Are. But. Given. The. Nature. Of. This. Game..." CCC: "...well, uh, it's mostly, well, uh, lorrea." CCC: "...specifically her, uh, l-lungs." CGG: "...She. Will. Be. Well. Enough... Trolls. Are. Made. Of. Sterner. Stuff. And. She. Was. Given. Medical. Aid...." CGG: "There. Are. In. Fact. Tales. Of. Trolls. Living. Through. The. Lacerations. Of. Entire. Armies. All. To. Accomplish. Their. Goals. When. They. Are. Determined. Enough.... Though. Those. Particular. Tales. Did. Not. Always. End. Well...." CCC: "...uh, r-right. i'm, uh, just worried she'll, uh, try to do too much, uh, too soon." CGG: "....Well. Again. Trolls. Are. Quite. Resilient... And. This. Would. Not. Be. Her. First. Life. Threatening. Injury... I. Am. Less. Worried. About. Her. Doing. Something. Too. Soon. And. More. Worried. She. Would. Get. Yet. Another. Seri.... Horrible. Injury..." CCC: "...i guess. she, uh, seems to be good at, uh, collecting those though." CGG: "Yes.... She. Does. Seem. To. Be. Eager. To. Place. Herself. In. The. Midst. Of. Danger...." CCC: "...exactly." He rests his head carefully against the bookcase. "it's like sometimes she, uh, tries to protect everyone except, uh, herself." CGG: "I. Would. Not. Phrase. It. As. Sometimes.... And. With. The. Skills. She. Had. Often. Talked. About. She. Had. In. The. Exploits. She. Expressed. To. Me. It. Would. Be. Wonder. She. Would. Try. To. Do. So.... Though. I. Have. Been. Informed. She. May. Have.... Exagerated. Some. Of. Those. Tales..." CGG: "But... With. The. Larger. Team. Set. Up. I. Would. Think. That. She. Will. Have. Less. Need. To. Be. As. Reckless. As. There. Is. Naturally. Greater. Safety. In. Numbers." CCC: "...yeah, uh, hopefully she'll, uh, let go of that a little then. she, uh, never mentioned any, uh, 'exploits' though..." CGG: "Well. I. Suppose. She. Saw. Me. As. A. More. Receptive. Audience. For. Such.... The. History. Of. Great. Trolls. Heroes. Or. Otherwise. Has. Always. Been. A. Great. Passion. Of. Mine..." CCC: "huh... that's, uh, kind of interesting. i, guess you guys would have, uh, had a lot of, uh, stories like that." CGG: "Yes. Though. It. Often. Seems. Aspects. Of. Such. A. Glorious. Past. Simply. Have. Become. Rare. Or. Have. Flat. Out. Disappeared... To. The. Point. That. Some. Would. Try. To. Argue. With. Me. On. The. Nature. Of. Such. And. Declaring. It. Fiction... But. I. Doubt. Any. Would. Have. Believed. Any. Accounts. That. Could. Be. Written. Of. This. Game... With. Curses. Fairies. And. Dullahans. Being. Far. More. Frequent. Here..." CCC: "heh... we, uh, used to have a saying, like, uh, 'the truth is stranger than fiction'... so, uh, who knows. you're, uh, right though... most people, uh, wouldn't believe in, uh, any of this. i, uh, didn't." CGG: "Precisely. Though. I. Have. Always. Known. Better... Afterall. Why. Would. The. Ancient. Trolls. Put. So. Much. Effort. In. Writing. Some. Of. These. Tales. If. It. Was. To. Be. Only. Wasteful. Fiction... There. Is. No. Other. Purpose. In. Such. Things. Other. Than. To. Waste. Time..." CCC: "...you mean, uh, historical fiction? i, uh, don't know if i'd call it, uh, a waste of time... i used to, uh, read a lot of, uh, fiction for fun... more than i, uh, thought too, i guess..." CGG: "....Well. I. Tended. To. Find. Fun. To. Be. A. General. Waste. Of. Time.... Although. I. Have. Been. Conceding. The.... Usefulness. Of. Things. Like. Games.... Though. In. General. Anything. That. Takes. Away. Time. From. One's. Duty. IS. A. Waste. In. My. Opinion..." CGG: "Afterall. What. Greater. Joy. Can. There. Be. Than. To. Serve. A. Chosen. Duty. With. Every. Ounce. Of. Your. Being?" CGG: "Though. Again. I. Concede. That. Many. Do. Not. Hold. My. Mindset..." CCC: "...duty, huh? i, uh, never really considered it to be something like that, i guess. and, uh, i guess that fun is, uh, a lot less important these days." CCC: "but, uh, there's probably some kind of a balance there. between, uh, always doing important stuff and, uh, goofing off all the time." CGG: "Perhaps... But. The. Tendancy. To. Indulge. In. "Goofing. Off". Always. Seemed. Rather. Strong. Amongst. Other. Trolls...." CAG: There is a crashing tumbling sound before books emerge at the bottom of the stairs, followed by an upturned Eribus. CGG: Serios, with a great degree of surprise, jumps and turns to face the fallen Eribus... "Mr. Moirai. Are. You. Alright? What. Had. Happened?" CCC: Kyle jumps up and scrambles backwards, slamming his back into the bookcase. "christ! w-what the hell..." CAG: Eribus slowly turns himself over, brushing himself off before rounding up the books on the floor. "I'm... I'm fine, I'm fine... Just.. One more step than I remember" CGG: "You. Need. To. Take. Greater. Care. If. You. Are. Going. To. Be. Carrying. Items. Outside. Your. Sylladex... Or. At. Least. Ask. For. Aid. If. It. Is. Too. Much...." CAG: "Serios I would rather not be criticized by you at this moment, its easy to tote books this way don't argue with it" CCC: "...y-you." He watches Eribus sullenly while staying pushed up against the bookcase. CGG: Serios walks over to Eribus in an attempt to help him up. "It. Is. More. Concern. Than. Criticism...." CAG: "Fine... Your concern is appreciated Serios, thank you" Eribus straightens out, setting the rest of the books in a pile. CCC: Kyle keeps watching them for a moment, then slowly moves over to help with the book pile. CAG: "I've just been running books is all, simple small mistake, wrong footing is all" CAG: "I'm fine.." CGG: Serios picks up a few of the books, looking at them... "So. What. Books. Are. These? Personal. Accounts. Or...." CAG: "Just some of the books I've collected over the sweeps, some of my own..." CCC: Kyle finishes organizing the books and walks back over to the bookcase, leaning against it. CAG: "What have you two been doing?" CGG: "Mainly. Just. Talking... Discussing. Concerns. Of. Miss. Fenrix's. Reckless. Tendancies. Amongst. Other. Things..." CCC: "...yeah. just talking about, uh, that kind of thing." CAG: "Lorrea is not that reckless, she certainly has more sense than Nyarla at such things" CGG: "Well. I. Did. Not. Say. She. Did. Not. Have. Sense... And. Yes. Mr. Aesona's. Own. Recklessness. Has. Been. Rather. Troublesome...." CAG: "I talked to Lorrea just recently... She helped me think through some things" CCC: "...just worried about her, uh, getting hurt again is all. how is she, uh, doing?" CAG: "She seems healed up, at least relatively well" CAG: "But Lorrea brought some things up... Might as well ask you guys more on your feelings on this... What is your truest opinion on our situation?" CCC: "...our, uh... situation?" He glances around nervously. CGG: "I. Had. Already. Told. You. A. Bit. Of. My. Opinion... The. Lack. Of. Questions... The. Shadiness. Of. The. Store. Owner. And. How. He. Seems. Well.... Fitted. Considering. The. Famine. Status. Amongst. The. Land..." CGG: "I. Would. Rather. Attempt. To. Find. The. Source. Of. The. Howls. And. Hunt. For. Food. Than. To. Be. Held. In. His. Debt..." CAG: "Okay yes... Yes all fair points.. And yes" CAG: "Now... Lorrea brought up some hypotheticals to me.. Let me fly them by you two at least" CGG: "And. Those. Would. Be?" CAG: Eribus sits himself down, resting his arms on his knees with his fingers clasped and pointed at the two. CAG: "How do you two feel about attempted murder?" CGG: "In. What. Regards? Leaving. An. Enemy. Alive. After. Trying. To. Kill. Them. Is. A. Rather. Dangerous. Move..." CCC: "...uh. that's, uh. usually bad... context?" CAG: "Serios don't be so thick, I'm talking about staging a coup of sorts... But our other options are going through with killing the infant or running away from our current situation" CGG: "Then. Be. More. Direct. With. Your. Terminology... There. Is. A. World. Of. Difference. Between. Attempted. And. Actual. Murder... And. Yes. I. Was. Considering. That. Option. Myself..." CCC: "...you mean, uh, overthrow the, uh, shopkeeper?" CAG: "Not a simple overthrowing Kyle, I'm suggesting what Lorrea told me... Simple, we can kill him" CGG: "The. Only. Issues. I. Would. Have. Are. Two... One. I. Do. Not. Like. Getting. Out. Of. Duties. By. Murdering. The. Duty. Giver.... Though. Given. The. Circumstances. It. Feels. Any. Action. Taken. Will. Not. Exactly. Be. Filled. With. Honor. And. Glory..." CGG: "Two... He. Seemed. Confident. In. Enlisting. The. Help. Of. Those. Willing. To. Kill. For. Food..." CGG: "Which. Means. He. Is. Likely. Prepared. For. Those. Coming. For. Him." CAG: "If we can help suggest it to the others, we will at least check out the duty tasked to some degree... But if this is completely unnecessary? We kill him" CCC: "...yeah, uh, if he can hire people to kill a, uh... he can probably get someone to, uh, come after us too. uh, just saying." CAG: "Then we beat him to the punch" CAG: "If this is as corrupt as what was happening at Heliux's land, this might be for the better at least" CGG: "What. Was. The. Second. Option?" CAG: "Running away and hoping we find some source of food before we all starve" CCC: "...that, uh, doesn't sound likely, considering that it's, uh, a land of famine." CGG: "And. Again. The. Store. Owner. Would. Likely. Bring. On. Others. To. Take. Up. Not. Only. Our. Duty. But. The. Duty. Of. Hunting. Us... I. Far. Prefer. The. First. Option. Of. The. Two..." CAG: "Then would you be fine with this plan of action then? You two are my teammates now, better I actually run something by you fellows first" CCC: "...it's better than the other options, i guess." CGG: "If. A. Death. Is. To. Be. Needed. To. Obtain. Food. It. Would. Be. More. Efficient. To. Kill. The. Shop. Owner...." CAG: "Okay, so you two are down for this then?" CCC: "...i, uh, i guess so. i'd, uh, want to test out some, uh, light stuff first, though. just to, uh, be safe." CGG: "I. Am. Alright. With. This. Plan.... Especially. As. It. Was. Discussed. This. Time..." CAG: "Okay... Well well this is at least more comforting news" CGG: "You. Were. Expecting. More. Resistance. To. These. Plans?" CAG: "Actually? Yes.." CCC: "...well, uh, personally, it'd be easier for me to fight someone who, uh, wants a baby dead than, uh, the baby itself." CAG: "Maybe..." CGG: "So. Do. You. Wish. To. Explain. The. Plan. To. The. Rest. Right. Now? And. Perhaps. To. Our. Two. Upcoming. Team. Members. Should. They. Join. Us. Before. The. Venture?" CAG: "If it can be managed, perhaps... Probably.. I mean, yes but... Hmm..." CGG: "Something. Wrong?" CAG: "Its... Its nothing I guess... Yes, when we get the chance lets tell the others" CGG: "Well. I. Meant. If. You. Wanted. To. Be. The. One. To. Personally. Tell. Them. Rather. Than. Telling. Them. Whenever. Any. Of. Us. Run. Into. Them..." CAG: "What you don't want to bear any of this news to them?" CGG: "I. Have. No. Issue. With. Doing. So.... I. Was. Merely. Extending. A. Courtesy...." CAG: "Well its best if you two are okay with it that if you can tell the others that is appreciated... I'm sure Lorcan will take much much more than my own judgement to alter her opinion" CCC: "...right. uh, i guess i can help with that. i, uh, doubt i'll be able to help convince her, though." CGG: "I. Would. Think. Your. Judgement. Would. Be. The. One. She. Takes. The. Most. Into. Consideration. Mr. Moirai..." CAG: "Yes, but she was quite giggly beforehand in mentioning the slaughter of the infant, but I hope my words can convince her" CGG: "And. Thinking. On. This. Now. I. Definitely. Can. Not. Be. The. One. To. Explain. It. To. Miss. Lila. Either...." CGG: "Though. I. Do. Not. Know. If. She. Shared. A. Care. About. The. Task. To. Begin. With..." CCC: "...ugh, right." He sighs. "i guess i can try handling that. or, uh, let her know indirectly somehow." CAG: "Kyle, it would be safe to assume that you will to the best with convincing the other humans if needed... Especially Mike, if it comes to it" CGG: "I. Think. That. Settles. That. Then... Once. Everyone. Is. Informed. We. Can. Go. Into. Better. Detail. For. A. Plan. Just. In. Case. The. Shop. Keeper. Is. A. Proper. Danger..." CAG: "Serios you saw the fellow, he was properly obese, how could he be a problem?" CGG: "As. I. Said. Earlier. He. Was. Completely. Fine. With. Recruiting. Would. Be. Child. Cullers... He. Must. Have. Some. Form. Of. Back. Up. Plan. In. Case. The. Child. Cullers. Decide. To. Cut. Out. The. Middle. Man..." CCC: "...that doesn't matter. we, uh, don't know anything about him. and besides, there's still the chance that, uh, he has other people working for him." CAG: "He can't be more dangerous than Sannta or a court of dead Empresses" CGG: "Nontheless. A. Proper. Plan. Could. Not. Hurt. Even. If. It. Is. Merely. A. Plan. Of. How. To. Best. Eviscerate. Him..." CAG: "Then lets formulate a plan then, because I really had no other plans for it... Didn't think things would come this far" CGG: "The. Planning. Can. Wait. Until. After. The. Others. Are. Informed.... It. Would. Do. No. Good. To. Construct. A. Plan. Without. Their. Input. Nor. Would. It. Do. To. Have. The. Plan. And. Then. Not. Use. It. Due. To. Disagreements. On. The. Idea. Of. Exchanging. One. Target. For. Another." CCC: "...right. we should, uh, try to figure out what everyone can do before planning anything, anyway." CAG: "Fair point... Sure" CGG: "If. There. Is. Nothing. Else. There. Is. A. Quick. Unrelated. Thing. I. Want. To. Ask. You. Mr. Moirai..." CGG: "Namely... Have. You. Talked. With. Your. Sprite. At. All?" CAG: "I have not talked with my sprite at all, no... Frankly I don't want to either just yet" CGG: "It. Would. Be. Of. Good. Benefit. To. You. Though... Especially. Before. We. Head. Out. Again.... That. Sprite. Will. Have. General. Information. About. Your. Class. Powers. And. Quest..." CGG: "It. Would. Not. Be. Good. If. There. Was. Something. Found. That. Was. Disregarded. At. The. Time. But. Was. Later. A. Key. Element. Of. Your. Quest..." CAG: "Remind me to ask it then before we head out" CGG: "Very. Well. Then..." CGG ceased responding to memo. Category:Serios Category:Kyle Category:Eribus